Cancelled/Unfinished Videos
These are cancelled or unfinished episodes of the Object Masters series. Cancelled Videos Episodes 3 and 4 of The Original Object Masters AzUrArInG mentioned of what Episode 3 and 4 were going to be. The 3rd Episode was going to about all of the contestants still in are suppost to react to a video, and if one of teams has the most likes after reacting they win, the other team is up for elimination. The 4th episode was suppost to be a battle between the 2 teams, and if one of the teams has all their members defeated, the other teams wins. They were cancelled due to the fact that AzUrArInG didn't even like his object show, thus making it cancelled. Bill Wants Revenge Bill wants revenge was a planned video going to be around early January 2017 as AzUrArInG was thinking of making it, which Bill tries to get revenge on Football but keeps on failing. It was cancelled and replaced with The Football cartoon The Terror of Doom. Football's Depression Football's Depression was mentioned in a video made by Object Show Fan, and told what was about it and why it was cancelled. Football's Depression's plot was that Football finds out his "unknown" crush was married with a different "unknown" object character, thus Football hangs himself, Football's alliance is sad about this, and Bill, his arch rival gets angry, which now he has no arch rival now, so he decides to battle his alliance members, Football, which he is now at heaven gets told by the Object God and tells him that it doesn't matter if you don't get what you want and brings Football back to life, and defeats Bill, giving everyone a moral lesson. This was cancelled, due to the fact AzUrArInG thought it was too dark for a cartoon like this. Cancelled Sequel to The Terror of Doom There was going to be sequel to The Terror of Doom, during when The Terror of Doom's plot was actually different from the final version, but after AzUrArInG finded out how to verify his DeviantArt page, and later changed parts of the plot of The Terror of Doom, the sequel was cancelled. Football vs. Mecha-Football It was mentioned in 5 planned videos that were going to be made and out of all the 5 videos planned "actually 6 on the first one", only 1 video was officially made, one other video known as Roblox Episode 2's plan was changed, one video is still being planned, and the rest were cancelled. Unfinished Videos Flying Fists There was also going to be an another Football cartoon that was just audio and the picture element being replaced by his own work like in the Football cartoon Race Riot. It also featuring a debut of Stool, and an unused character named Virus, but unlike the Race Riot one, there was also added voices and deleted parts as well. Some parts were complete, some were partially complete, but the rest were incomplete. It was cancelled because AzUrArInG didn't want to make another one of what he did on the Race Riot cartoon. = The Terror of Doom "Original Version and Draft" The Terror of Doom's original version was made in flipnote and half of it was finished, but wasn't completely finished, also originally it was suppost to take a place way after the previous two he officially made and released. Also Bill originally was suppost to pop out a crack that had fire and lava in it, there was also 2 deleted scenes of Football saving a child and the ending scene originally was suppost to be in which both Football and Bill die in a fire, but parts of it were changed and deleted, and after AzUrArInG verified on DeviantArt, he did all the work on DeviantArt instead. Object Masters Episode 1 "original draft" The original draft of Object Masters episode 1 only had finished one scene of animation but no voices or sound effects and originally was worked on September 2016, and that was the only scene that was made and also the scene shows Bill mocking Football, and then Football later kicks Bill up to the sky. It wasn't worked on again until late January 2017.